


rooftop

by Rosesforexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesforexo/pseuds/Rosesforexo
Summary: -





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for going on a break. it was my birthday yesterday n like i promised i came back today ;) i'm sorry for making y'all to wait if you're still reading this than i'm frekin thankful. enjoy <3

*BANG* an ear piercing noise made everyone in the table to jump a little. Chanyeol hit his wrist on the table and stood up. Everyone at the table immediately became quiet and started staring at Chanyeol who looked rather edgy and red. Surprised by Chanyeol’s action, the laugh on Baekhyun’s face faded and soon confusion filled in. "FU*K IT" Chanyeol murmured to himself and walked fast to the direction of Baekhyun who was staring at the tall one. Everyone’s eyes followed Chanyeol till he grabbed the small one’s hand that was resting on Tao’s thigh, everyone gasped in shock at the sight. He took a grip of Baekhyun’s soft wrist and pulled him up. Another loud gasp escaped from a few of them. 

"WHAT THE F-" "SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME" Chanyeol continued to drag Baekhyun out of the ballroom with fast steps. Baekhyun was very tipsy he couldn’t keep up with the pace of Chanyeol, he tripped a few times but still managed to walk as chanyeol was dragging him out. He didn’t let go of Baekhyun hands even when they were already inside the elevator. "Where are we going". No response. "Chanyeol let go of me"  
no response again. The elevator’s bell rang. Baekhyun looked up and there it showed *45TH FLOOR* "WTF CHANYEOL"  
Chanyeol tightened his grip on the small one’s wrist and continued dragging him straight to the rooftop. A chill breeze hit his face, giving Baekhyun goosebumps.  
Before he realise, the tight grip that was pressing onto his wrist was gone. It left a mark. A red mark and he could feel the slight burn.  
"WHAT THE FU*K CHANYEOL THAT HURTS"

"SHUT THE FU*K UP BAEKHYUN" Chanyeol screamed taking a step near baekhyun who was caught off guard and soon took a step back quietly.  
"WHO THE FU*K IS THAT GUY? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT"  
"SERIOUSLY CHANYEOL ?? YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY UP HERE TO POUR OUT YOUR STUPID  
JEALOUSY?? IM GOING BACK."  
"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. IM NOT DONE YET"  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM CHANYEOL. I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN APPEAR INFRONT OF ME. ARE YOU  
STUPID? WHY CANT YOU UNDERS-"  
"HE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE"  
Chanyeol’s loud voice filled up the cold air because baekhyun stopped talking when he heard those words. He was still trying to proses those words as everything inside his head was a mess.  
"h-he.. he.. he cut his wrist."  
chanyeol couldn’t look at baekhyun who can’t help but to have a worried look on his face.  
"Who?"  
Baekhyun’s voice was gentle like he was ready to hear him out.  
"Taejoon” a faint murmur. “He texted me on the morning we were supposed to meet. He sent me p-pictures" chanyeol couldn’t help but to break down. All the frustration and piled up worries he hid inside of him slowly came out. Baekhyun came closer to him. He didn’t say a word but he wiped the tall one’s tears with his thumb.  
A soft sniff "he said he will be keep cutting himself if i don’t go there and stop him. That’s why-" he was unable to stop his own tears that was streaming down his cheeks. "Thats why, I’m sorry. I was so scared i really ran there to stop him. I forgot to text you. I’m so s-"  
"Shhhh" Baekhyun’s finger slowly touched Chanyeol’s lips stopping him from uttering another word. His glassy eyes looked into Chanyeol’s. "I’m sorry" a very soft apology. Chanyeol looked into his eyes. The beautiful glassy eyes of Baekhyun which made him get lost into it. "I should have given you a chance to explain. I’m sorry too." A tear fell down from his eyes wetting his red cheek. A soft chuckle "I’m really sor-"

Chanyeol’s lips stopped him from finishing his apology. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Before he could react chanyeol’s soft lips was pressing a hard kiss on baekhyun’s. chanyeol’s thumbs pressed on baekhyun’s cheeks softly pulling his face up and caressing it. Baekhyun could feel the lips that were wet from all the crying and hands that were trembling from nervousness. He felt everything. The movements of chanyeol’s lips and the small steps he took to get closer and comfortable. Baekhyun slowly closed his eyes not wanting to miss the beautiful moment. Another tear fell as he completely shut his eyes and let chanyeol to take control over him and his body. It was soft as first like they were tied up together, keep needing each other to complete the kiss. They got lost into it. 

After a few minutes of soft kisses chanyeol finally pulled out gasping for air. His legs became weak. Letting out heavy breathe he hit his forehead to baekhyun’s and the tip of their nose brushed against each other’s, baekhyun couldn’t stand still cause of the alchohol. Chanyeol’s hands cupped the small one’ s face. Baekhyun eyes was still closed but he could feel chanyeol and the smell of him was something he craved insanely. Still breathing heavily, "are you drunk?" Chanyeol asked. The small one nod his head slightly "Hmmhm" "will you remember this tomorow?" Another question. Baekhyun opened his eyes to look at the tall one. "I dont kn-" "I dont care anymore" chanyeol pulled him for a harder and rougher kiss this time. Their tongues started doing wonders to each other as the kiss deepened and the touches became more intimate. It was not forced. The touches were soft but needy. It was striving to have each other. The hard squeeze on chanyeol’s arms was an impulse when chanyeol’s lips started travelling further from baekhyun’ lips. It impatiently travelled from baekhyun’s lips to his cheeks to his eyes and a little low to his chin and his jaw and it finally stopped at his neck.

"Im gonna-"  
Baekhyun couldn’t wait till chanyeol finish his sentence  
"TOUCH ME"  
He moaned into chanyeol’s ears when the hot breath of chanyeol on his neck was turning him  
on like crazy.  
And so chanyeol did, his kisses turned into hard sucking and his hands went further down to  
Baekhyun’s pants. He slowly unbuttoned baekhyun’s pants which then dropped lose to the ground making his bare milky thighs and the hard * visible under his boxers. unable to resist anymore chanyeol locked eyes with baekhyun’s eyes that was filled with lust. Baekhyun hastly started unbuttoning the taller one’s shir wanting to have him right there. He let chanyeol’s mouth to leave wet kisses on his neck and hand grabbing his hard * under his boxers while he unbuttoned the giant. When he was fully unbuttoned and his the sweat drops on his chest was shining he pushed baekhyun to the wall and left a final kiss on baekhyun’s lips before falling down on his knees.  
Chanyeol was down on his knees infront of baekhyun. He looked up to baekhyun who was looking down at him impatiently waiting to be touched. He started by slowly touching baekhyun’s inner thighs and leaving small bites on it. The cold touch of chanyeol’s teeth on baekhyun’s bare soft skin made him groan in both pain and pleasure. Chanyeol’s thenbrought his hand to the boxer and slowly pushed it down and let his fingers to trails along the pink skin of baekhyun’s * and finally took it in his hand. Soft strokes and kisses on the tip of the *. “FU*K CHANYEOL” baekhyun moaned loudly hand gripping onto chanyeol’s hair and head leaned back. Chanyeol smirked looking at baekhyun who was enjoying the pain, so he continued to tease the smaller one. He sticked out his tongue and let it to slowly lick the head of baekhyun’s * and play with it. Baekhyun’s body twitched to the sudden act that soon brought out a loud moan. He quickly closed his mouth and begin biting his lips when chanyeol brought the* into his mouth and started sucking it. Baekhyun jerked his hips demanding more pleasure. So chanyeol deep throated him. Pulling it in and out constantly. Baekhyun’s moand was a pleasure to his ears, it was addictive, he wanted more of it. baekhyun growled when chanyeol’s hand moved to his * squeezing it hard. “ CHANYEOL STOP IM GONNA C**” baekhyun growled as a response to the squeeze, but chanyeol didn’t stop yet. He squeezed it more and suck harder till baekhyun’s moan became louder.  
“URGHH CHANY-” his grip on chanyeol’s hair loosen as chanyeol pulled out and * splat on chanyeol’s bare chest and his own thigh and shirt. Smirking the way baekhyun looked all red, chanyeol fell down to the ground on his back, soon followed by baekhyun who had no strength in his legs. They dropped on the cold hard ground of the rooftop next to each other. They were red and sweaty.


End file.
